gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorillaz Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Gorillaz Wiki: Rules and Guidelines: UPDATED 07-16-17 - 10:30 PM (EST) General Rules * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. (see '''Editing Rules and Guidelines' for more information)'' ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Responding to flamebait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * No excessive swearing. * Do not reply to a message wall if the message is not to you directly. Only admins and mods can do that, if they feel the need to. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. * This site is not for roleplaying. Please refrain from roleplaying on the site or on articles. **'The same applies for posting original characters (OCs).' * Do not delete blog posts regularly because users or admins were unable to respond within a certain window of time. Doing so results in inaccurate recent Notifications as well as potential grounds for user account suspension. ** One or two deleted blog posts is tolerable but, please refrain from making it a daily occurrence. * Do not ask to become an admin. ** Farming for a larger edit count does not increase your chances of becoming an admin. *** Asking to become an admin on a regular basis can result in a temporary suspension of your account. **** No Sockpuppeting. Using alternate accounts to bypass blocks will receive both infinite blocks from both users. It should also be noted that you cannot make a joke alt, one account and one account only. **** If you fight with another user here, and start unnecessary drama, it will result in a warning from both users there. If you bring a fight from another wiki into this place, and it turns ugly, both users will receive an instant three day ban. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes '''fan art and other similar works.' ** If you want to post fan art, you are allowed to share it in the '''Fan Art' section of Discussions. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. * Please refrain from uploading animated .gifs. Editing Rules and Guidelines * No Sherlocking! Do not edit a page to point out obvious details. If a detail seems very apparent then, chances are it was already added to its respective page. Example: 2-D's hair is blue. or The sky is blue. or (Insert character or bandmate's name here) plays the (insert instrument here) for the Gorillaz. * Please refrain from making multiple edits to the same article or multiple articles in one sitting. Such behavior serves as grounds for potential warnings as well as temporary suspension of your user account. * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Do not make the articles redundant. Example: Creating an entire section for a song's music video when an article for the music video already exists. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. * Do not create new articles without making sure the article already exists. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. * In the event that an unregistered contributor vandalizes a page (or multiple pages), he/she will be banned for one month. ** Depending on the vandalism's severity, the unregistered contributor could be banned for a longer duration or be permanently banned altogether. Staff If you have any questions regarding any of the rules for the site, feel free to contact any of the staff members listed below: Administrators * [http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/User:Radical_Edward2 '''Radical Edward2']'' * [http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jackbilly '''Jackbilly']'' * [http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/User:MizukageMoonstone Mizukage Moonstone] * MisterXenomorph * JordanPowers95 Rollbacks * [http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:XXRanceXx '''XXRanceXx']'' Moderators * [http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Crackedtalon23 Crackedtalon23] Category:Moderation